


VID: Good Girls

by Inzannatea (Zanna23)



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Music video mfmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanna23/pseuds/Inzannatea
Summary: Phryne does what the good girls don't. Oracle of Doom suggested this fantastic song for a video and it's absolutely a wonderful Phryne song.





	VID: Good Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OracleofDoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleofDoom/gifts).




End file.
